


Harry Hook Pirate King

by BaileyFan9



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Menstruation, Mpreg, Past Uma/Mal (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/BaileyFan9
Summary: Belle had warned Ben he could be a carrier but he didn’t expect that he would start his monthly cycle while prisoner on The Revenge or that a certain hook wielding pirate could be so gentle and take care of him. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad...if the children were Harry’s.





	1. Not Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prince in Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875764) by [Castello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castello/pseuds/Castello). 



Ben was doubled over in the brig of The Revenge moaning in pure agony. His yells and sobs were so loud that they were catching the attention of Uma and Harry Hook.  
“What’s wrong Princess,” taunted Harry before he looked down to Ben’s backside. “ Yer bleedin’.”  
“I...I am? Oh, no!! T..this can’t be!!! Not now!!” Ben began to sob. He knew what this meant, Mom said it could happen any time now. But of all the times it could have why now when he was a prisoner of Uma and her crew?  
Harry rushed forward and thrust a pillow into Ben’s arms, “Squeeze this lovely. Nice and tight...there you go. I’ll be right back sweetheart. Uma.” He waved his captain out the door.  
“Harry what’s...”  
“He’s a carrier Uma. He started his first monthly cycle. He’ll emotionally bond with the first man who cares for him during this time. If it’s me I can become king, rule Boreadon and lift the barrier. Plus a husband that looks like that waitin’ for me every night...” Harry shook his head to releases the filthy thoughts. “Is there anythin’ that I can give him to relieve his pain?”  
Uma thinks for a second. “I have some herbs left for monthly tea,some cotton, and I’ll have Gil draw a hot bath in your cabin. Make this work Harry.” She turned, “How do you know so much about this anyway?  
“Dad.”  
Harry rushes back to Ben to see the King’s pants dyed red and groans coming from the teen.  
“Oh Darlin’ shhhhh. I got ye.” Harry lifts him bridal style and still shushing him takes Ben to the first mate cabin.  
“Harry, hurts,” Ben whined clutching to the torn shirt.  
“I know shhh. Wanna bath?”  
In five minutes Ben was undressed and sitting between Harry’s legs in the cramped wooden tub Harry was softly rubbing the King’s belly, back, thighs and shushing the cries of pain.  
“Harry, I have the tea.”  
“Come in Uma.”  
The blue haired teen came in with a stained chipped mug full of a steaming fuchsia liquid, and an armful of white and blue. “It doesn’t taste nice but he should drink all of it. It will make him drowsy. Here’s the cotton and a pair of underwear that should fit him. I’ll be back with some food later.”  
With Harry’s help Ben choked down the foul liquid. It tasted like the cough medicine Grandpa Maurice had once given him, a mix of alcohol, chemicals and licorice. When he was done he could feel a pleasant numbness.  
He snuggled into Harry’s arms in Harry’s comfortable hammock wrapped in blankets only to have the pirate lift his chin and kiss him thoroughly. It wasn’t like his kisses with Mal. This kiss was full of passion and heat with an undertone of love. It was perfect. When Harry pulled away he tried to follow making Harry chuckle .  
“Later me Darlin’ once were back in Auradon. I love ya Ben. I’m comin’ with ye to take care of ye. While I’m thinkin’ about it...will ye be mine? The love of me life, the father to me children, and maybe...possibly in the near future... me husband?” The lie came easily, spoken in a heated whisper against Ben’s lips.  
“Kiss me again and I will consider your proposal dear sir,” Ben teased feeling more like himself as the pain started to ebb.  
“Cheeky,” Harry scolded but did just that.


	2. Yes!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Goin Down.

When Ben awoke early the next morning Harry was gone but had left a note in horrible handwriting. This is what Ben could make out:  
Me lovely Beastie,  
Good morning me love. Uma has sent me on an errand for food and more monthly herbs for ye. Get some rest, Mal and the others will be here at noon and then we can start our happy ending  
Love  
Your Harry  
Ben sighed those herbs had done wonders last night but he couldn’t wait to get his hands on actual pain killers and more substantial and fattening foods. Speaking of which he was rather hungry again.  
Before he could think much more than that Harry walked in with two full trays of fish and chips.  
“Uma said that fried food was always a cravin’,” he said handing Ben one.  
Ben could hardly keep from moaning as he ate as fast as he could. It was no pizza burgers or ice cream but it was so good. Not at all like what the VKs described it.  
“Easy sweetheart, don’t make yerself ill,” Harry said with a chuckle.  
Ben slowed down, minimally.  
Once they were done Harry stood up. “ got somthin’ for ya. I wanted to do this the Auradonian way.” He sunk to one knee and held out a gem ring his father never used that he and Gil spent hours polishing. “Will ye marry me? Please?”  
Tears began to stream down Ben’s face as he stared at Harry. “Yes!”  
“Ye will?”  
“Yes!”  
Harry picked him up and began kissing him with abandon and suckling on his neck. Once Ben’s back hit the hammock and Harry’s mouth found a nipple Ben pushed him off.  
“Not yet Harry not on the Isle please and not while I’m... well”  
“ Alright me love. But I have heard cummin’ helps take the edge off the pain. Care to try?” He started nibbling on Ben’s neck whilst his hands traced his abs.  
“Ok just not to far?”

A few hours later Ben was pain free and sated laying on Harry’s chest as the pirate gently rocked the hammock. “I never knew anything could feel that.... amazing.”  
“Just wait until we make love for real Darlin’ ya’ll feel even better. Let’s go on deck and share the good news.”  
Within a few minutes both were dressed and headed out the door and up to the deck.  
“HE SAID YES!!” Harry screamed holding up the ring on Ben’s hand.  
The crew cheered Uma and Gil being the loudest. Gil broke out Uma’s best rum to celebrate but that’s when Mal and her friends decided to show up. Harry grabbed Ben and kissed him hard.  
“Watch this,” Uma whispered to the crew, deciding to make a game out of the attempted rescue.

Huh, let's get this party started  
I swear I'm cold-hearted  
There's no negotiation  
I'm not here for debatin'  
You need some motivation?  
Just look at Ben's face  
Then ask yourself how long  
You think I'll remain patient.  
I'll throw him overboard  
And let him swim with killer sharks  
You either hand over the wand  
Or he'll be ripped apart  
   
[Mal:]  
Now, let's all just be smart  
Although for you that must be hard  
You'll get your wand  
No one has to come to any harm  
Don't try to intimidate  
Your bark is much worse than your bite  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
I guess we're finding out tonight  
   
[All:]  
Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down  
Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give him up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down  
We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth  
Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down  
   
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade!  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank!  
(x2)  
   
[Mal:]  
Ok, look, this is not a conversation  
It's a do-or-die situation  
If you don't give me back the king  
I'll have no hesitation  
I'll serve you right here  
And I don't need a reservation  
That way your whole pirate crew  
Can have a demonstration  
Release him now, and we can go  
Our separate ways  
Unless you wanna deal with me  
And the VK's  
   
[Uma:]  
So that's your big speech, huh?  
An empty ultimatum?  
 Ben nodded at Harry allowing him to add to the charade of a needed rescue  
[Harry:]  
All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him  
Matter of fact, make one wrong  
Move and I'll debilitate him  
And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him  
All it takes is one long look and I'll--  
   
[Uma:]  
Harry! We get it. Chill

He walked over to Ben and lifted his ring to show it off. Ben kissed him hard as the game continued. Swords out and clashing.  
   
[All:]  
Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down  
Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give him up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down  
We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth  
Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down  
   
[All:]  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
   
Let's go, bring it on  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Time is running out  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Let's go, bring it on  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Time is running out  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down  
   
“Ben, why?!” Mal cried, her sword on Harry’s throat.  
“I love him Mal. I’m a carrier he took care of me. Now we’re getting married. I’m sorry if I hurt you but him Uma and Gil are going back with us. You’ll still be a lady and my best friend just put the sword down”

The ride back was eerily silent Ben on Harry’s lap wincing in pain. Evie seemed to notice and pulled some pills from her purse.  
“Here Harry give him these.”  
Harry glared at her suspiciously. “What are they.”  
“Pain pills especially for women and carriers on their cycle.”  
Harry nodded and gently fed the pills to Ben and rocked him to sleep it was over a half hour back to Auradon Prep and Ben needed the rest.


	3. You and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the parents

Ben and Harry spent the whole week before cotillion in Ben’s dorm, either in the bed or in the tub. Only visited by Jane and the other VKs. The bed was unmade, clothes strewn all over the floor and pizza boxes filled the garbage.  
Pizza was Harry’s new obsession once Ben ordered him a seafood Alfredo pizza he was hooked he would request one every other night. And chocolate ice cream don’t get Harry started on that. Or coffee. Boreadon may be boring but the food was delicious!!  
It was the day of cotillion, the day Ben was going to tell his parents about Harry. He was shaking so bad and not even Harry touching him, giving him pleasure could calm his nerves. Mom would love him Dad on the other hand...well.  
“Shh, love, shhh. Just think, tonight I’ll meet yer Dad and Mah, we’ll do all that fancy dancin’, then I’ll bring ye back here and lay ye down and make love to ye,” he began kissing Ben’s neck. “Properly” Sucked his nipples, “Slowly,” traced his abs, “and thoroughly.”

Evie had outdone herself with Harry’s suit. He looked like a cleaner, more refined version of himself, even the elegant golden hook and eyeliner added to the look. Ben was wearing his usual blue suit and crown. He was pacing slowly repeating “Dad’s gonna kill me...or Harry. I can’t do this.”

“Mom, Dad this is Harry Hook my fiancé. He saved me on the Isle. I love him.” Ben nuzzled into Harry as King Adam stared down the pirate with a cold stare. His fists were clenched. He was in full beast mode. He was definitely the overprotective father. The complete opposite of Harry’s.  
Behind them the cotillion were in full swing. Couples dancing and eating. Gil was dancing with two girls at once. Uma was staring at Mal with a blended look.  
“I love yer son sir. I want to marry him.”  
Belle laughed. “Adam my darling please curb your temper. I’m sure Harry will treat our boy right. Correct Harry?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Harry said kissing her hand.  
“ Lumiere show Harry the gift I had commissioned.” Ben said.  
A grand mosaic was revealed. It was Ben in his blue suit looking lovingly at Harry who was behind him in his pirate garb, arms wrapped around Ben his hands resting above Ben’s womb. The most beautiful thing was the exact blue shade of Harry’s forget-me-not blue eyes.  
“Oh love.” Harry was mesmerized by it. No one has showed him this much devotion or love before. “Let’s go dance.”  
Uma had splashed some water on the deck making the dancing more fun and messy enough for the new VKs to be comfortable.  
[Ben:] Lookin' back at yesterday  
I thought I gave it everything  
But still there's so much road ahead of me

[Harry:] When I looked into your eyes  
I guess I didn't recognise  
Who we are and all that we can be

[Both:] Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

[All:] We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
[Mal:] It starts with you and me

[Evie Harry Gil & Carlos:] There's something special that I've learned  
It's together we can change the world  
Everybody's got somethin' they can bring

[Mal Uma & Jay:] When you take a look inside yourself  
Do you wish that you were something else  
But who you are is who you need to be

[Mal Uma & Evie:] Sometimes it's hard to find yourself, but it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

[All:] We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me

[Mal Uma & Evie:] If we all can do our part  
We know that it can be the start  
To bring about the difference that we need, yeah

[All:] I promise we can work this out  
I promise we can see it through  
Don't you know it's up to me  
It's up to me and you!

We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
(Wanna be free)  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning, cake and Chad

‘Last night was....magical!’ Ben thought as he awoke. He had a pleasant soreness everywhere, no amount of touching Harry was enough. The pirate has left love bites on every inch of skin, had left hand shaped bruises, and ,unfortunately, his suit had fallen victim to Harry’s hook and would need to be repaired before the wedding.  
Speaking of which he had an appointment with his Mom and the girls to start planning.  
“Mornin’ sweetheart,” Harry murmured before rolling on top of him again and began sucking on his neck.  
“ Again Harry? You’re insatiable!” Ben said in the middle of moans.  
“Sire your mother wishes to see you,” Cogsworth called knocking at the door. “And you’re father wishes to see Harry .”  
Both teens groaned  
“Shower?” Ben suggested.  
“Excellent idea Darlin’”

Ben rushed to his office only to see his mother, Mal Evie and Uma waiting with smirks on their faces .  
“Sorry I’m late girls,” he said blushing.  
“You’re in love dear it’s to be expected,” Belle said dragging her boy to the couch.  
“The girls and I were discussing blending Isle and Auradon wedding traditions. What do you think?”  
“Harry mentioned something called a Night Before. What is that?”  
The three Isle girls looked at each other before Evie spoke up.  
“On the Isle the night before a wedding the groom takes care of the bride. Showing her love and tenderness that he will never show anyone else. Things like bathing her, feeding her, massaging her, and making love.”  
Ben nodded. “I’d like that. I also think a ship would make a great venue.”  
“We thought of that,” Uma said. “Along with seafood for dinner the only thing we really need to decide is cake flavor. Harry and your father are meeting us at the cafeteria for tastings.”

The sound of shouts erupted from the cafeteria. Ben could make out his father, Harry and was that Chad and Prince Charming?  
“Ben should marry me and not you Stinking Pirate! I keep telling Ben you villain kids are nothing but trouble. As a carrier Ben shouldn’t even be king! It should be me!”  
Ben could see Harry’s fist clenching and his hook trembling. He stalked up to Chad and slapped him across the face.  
“Let’s be clear Chad, I would never marry you. You’re vain,vile and stupid. If I see you near Harry ever again you and your family will be banished from Auradon! Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Now GO!!” Ben let a vicious growl escape his throat scaring Chad and his father off.  
Gentle arms encircled Ben to calm him. “That’s me lovely Beastie. Calm down now love. He’s gone...shhh...shhh.”  
Harry dragged him over to the table with at lest 20 tasting cakes on it. How the bakers could do this in such short notice Ben didn’t know. Magic maybe?  
Ben sat comfortable on Harry’s lap as they tried traditional flavors like strawberry (Mal’s favorite) vanilla, and devils food to nontraditional like churro and dolce de leche. Once Harry tried the sea salt caramel and chocolate however it was over.  
“Try this one love,” he said placing a forkful on Ben’s tongue.  
Ben chewed thoughtfully it really was good, salty and sweet, and would compliment the seafood perfectly. “ needs one more test.” He grabbed some in his hand and smeared it over Harry’s face. “Yup perfect.”  
Harry grabbed him hard and kissed him smearing the cake even more between them. “You’re gettin’ punished for that Darlin’,” he said before carrying him off towards their room.


End file.
